


Enthusiasm

by mistyautumn



Series: The City Swap [2]
Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: City Swap, Fluff, Gen, Rated T for Talk of Face Stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25529236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: A prequel to "Bats". The best word Querl can think of to describe Mary Hamilton is enthusiastic.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Querl Dox & Mary Hamilton (DCU), Querl Dox & Mary Hamilton
Series: The City Swap [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849729
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Enthusiasm

**Author's Note:**

> My response to a prompt asking for Querl and Mary meeting. It’s maybe a little silly, but I wanted to do something fun. This is a little prequel to [Bats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24477850), where Kara and Kate do a city swap for a weekend, with Luke and Brainy in tow.

The best word Querl can think of to describe Mary Hamilton is enthusiastic.

“So you’re from space?” She gazes at him, fascinated. “Your physiology looks totally human- _wait_ \- are you from Kypton? Like Supergirl and Superman?”

“A planet called Colu, actually.”

“ _Colu_ ,” Mary tries it out, drawing out the last syllable for an extra moment- _Colooo_. She smiles. “That’s so cool.” She breathes. “And _wild_ that you look just like a human, too. I wonder how many alien species are so similar…” Her expression grows thoughtful. She’s in the medical field, Querl knows. He wonders if she might be right at home with Eliza Danvers, or Alex– interested in being able treat alien races as well.

“I’m not _exactly_ like a human.” Mary’s eyes flicker curiously over him and Querl hesitates a moment with the memory of a pizza parlor and a bat, but Kara’s spoken highly of Mary, and Kate. They trust her, and he trusts their judgement… He turns off his inducer and Mary’s mouth makes an ‘O’ as her eyes widen.

“Woah!” She hops up onto the balls of her feet and shock morphs into delight, then she whips out her cellphone, jumping next to him before pausing. “Uh- can I take a selfie with you?” She looks hopeful.

Relief floods him, and he finds that he is maybe a little charmed by Mary Hamilton and her enthusiasm.

“If there is an inconspicuous backdrop. Mary Hamilton and Brainiac 5 in Wayne Tower might raise some questions.”

“Right!” She looks a touch sheepish, but her eagerness remains. “Right- Well before you go, definitely! We can do something outside- so it looks like an accidental run in-” She steps back, really looking at him, putting two and two together: human image and true form. “Your suit” She whispers, her hands clasping by her chin “is _so cool_.” Her eyes flicker over him again, and her expression becomes curious. “Hey, how did you do it? Change everything? Even your clothes! Oh my god, that would be _so_ convenient- you could get all the designer stuff and secretly be having a sweat pants day…”

“It is an image inducer, of my own design. It can change my appearance, and yes, my clothes as well if I wish.” He smiles thinly.

“Can you look like anyone?” Her brow furrows slightly.

“Anyone I program into it.” He gives a nod, but wonders at the question.

“Oh, that’s so much better… Not that you’re using it for bad, but we had some bad guys actually stealing peoples faces off their heads, and an image inducer is way less… icky. And murderous.”

 _Ah._ He makes a face. There is no hiding it.

“ _I know, right?_ ” Mary shakes her head. “We were calling them skin pirates, it’s _gross_.”

“Indeed.” _Gross_ certainly seems to cover it. “But… how?”

“Skinning faces and wearing them.”

Querl makes the face again. _Murderous and icky indeed._

“Oh, I know.” Mary nods. “Trust me.” She makes a gagging noise before making a face of her own.

“Do I look bad…?” They look to Kara who has appeared again, wearing Kate’s suit. It’s what she’s here to do. She looks nervous in the face of their faces.

“You look _perfect_!” Mary gushes warmly. “Oh my _gosh_ , look at you!”

Perhaps it’s a bit of a superpower: her exuberance instantly has Kara smiling too. She flicks the long cape and gives her new, red hair a shake.

“Don’t mind us,” Brainy says matter-of-factly. “We were just discussing the benefits of image inducers over skinning people for their faces.”

Kara’s expression curdles. “You were _what_?”


End file.
